Adventures in Unova With Angie
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Angie is coming back! She has decided to start her journey with Shinx. She's going to join Ash and his friends on his adventure. How will she survive with romance and jealousy in the air? Find out in Adventures In Unova with Angie! Trust me the story is better then the summary. Starts at episode 8 of the BW series. I don't own Pokémon. I don't own characters.
1. Saving Darmanita! Guess who?

Angie is coming back!~ She has decided to start her journey with Shinx. How will she survive with romance and jealousy in the air? Find out in Adventures In Unova with Angie!~ Starts at episode 8 of the BW series.  
Episode 8- Saving Darmanitan From the Bell!  
Ash, Iris and Cilan are stopping beside a river to have lunch as they make their way to Nacrene City. As there will be a full moon later that night, Iris had picked berries in advance so that she could see the moon later. Meanwhile, Cilan is already cooking vegetable rice for the group, and prevents Ash from eating the berries. He then gives a bowl of Pokémon food to both Pikachu and Axew. As Cilan makes final preparations for his meals, a Darumaka walks past and greets them. Ash checks his Pokédex on Darumaka. Iris, adored by Darumaka's cuteness, walks up to it and starts playing with its eyebrows. Darumaka, however, is having none of it, and Iris is blasted with Flamethrower. Cilan then comments on how strong-willed Darumaka is, and how it is said to bring good luck. Unknown to the group, an orange paw reaches out and grabs a bowl of Pokémon food that Cilan had prepared earlier. As Pikachu turns around and realizes its bowl had disappeared, it thinks that Axew had eaten it and alerts Ash. However, Axew, backed by Iris, denies taking the food. As they were quarreling, the group suddenly realizes that Darumaka is fast asleep. Curious as to confirm what the Pokédex says about Darumaka not falling when it is sleeping, Iris pokes Darumaka sideways. True enough, Darumaka tethers back and forth on its bottom. While the group is now mesmerized by Darumaka's ability, the orange paw then grabs the other bowl of Pokémon food. Pikachu turns in time to see another Darumaka running away with its food. Axew turns around thereafter, and thinking that Pikachu ate both of the Pokémon food, starts fighting with it. Ash and Iris manage to separate both Pikachu and Axew, and Pikachu explains that Darumaka took the Pokémon food. However, Cilan points out that Darumaka had been sleeping throughout their conflict, and could not have taken any of their food. Suddenly, another Darumaka appears, holding both bowls of Pokémon food and Iris' berries. The group then finally realize that there are two Darumaka, and starts pursuing the Darumaka with the food. The sleeping Darumaka awakes instantly, uses Flamethrower between the group and its partner, before running away with its companion. Ash sends out Oshawott, and commands it to use Water Gun. With a leap off the wall, the pair of Darumaka dodges the water attack, and executes two well coordinated Flamethrowers at Oshawott. Unable to dodge the attack, Oshawott took damage and fainted. The two Darumaka escape. Ash brings Oshawott to a Pokémon Center, where it is attended to by Nurse Joy and her Audino.  
ooOooOOOoOoooOOoooOoOoOooOoOoOooOooOoOooOoOoOoOOOO o  
In someplace else

"MAN! Nacrene City is so BIG! HOW WILL I FIND THE POKEMON CENTER!"  
Her partner, Shinx was standing by her side trying to find the Pokemon Center until  
Shinx:  
"Shinx!~"  
Her Shinx starts following a smell. Shinx is now racing off.

"W-wait! Shinx! Don't go wandering off!"  
She runs after her Shinx.  
ooOooOOOoOoooOOoooOoOoOooOoOoOooOooOoOooOoOoOoOOOO o  
In the Lounge(I have no idea what to call it)  
Ash and Pikachu are waiting for Oshawott.  
Ash:  
"I hope Oshawott is ok!"  
Cilan:  
"Don't worry Ash!~ Oshawott will be fine!~"  
Then they heard shouting in the front of the Pokemon Center.

"S-shinx!"  
The gang looks at the boy no older then 10 like some of them. He had teal, greenish, blueish hair, he wore blue jean that are baggy, he had a plain, v-neck tee under his green and white vest, his shoes were like Ash's but all the red parts are green, his fingerless gloves are like Ash's but has a green pokeball in the middle and the red was black, his backpack was plain green with a red and white pokeball, his hat shield his eyes so no 1 could see it, his height was just about the same as Ash but Ash was just a few millimeters taller, and his hat was just like Ash's but the blue pokeball and the red parts of Ash's hat was green. When Iris saw his pokemon, she squealed. She raced up to the pokemon and hugged it. The pokemon was going pale and blue. Electricity was coming off of his fur.

"U-ummmm... excuse me, miss? I w-"  
But too late. Shinx used thunderbolt. Iris was shocked and fell to the ground. She looked a little burnt and smelled a little burnt too. Ash and Cilan came over.

"I'm so sorry! My Shinx didn't mean that!"  
Ash:  
"Dont worry! This happen with her and Pikachu."

"Is she going to be ok?"  
Iris recovered and got up.  
Iris:  
"I'm fine!~"

"That's good!~"  
Ash:  
"Do I know you from somewhere?"  
He looked up to Ash. He had dark, gold eyes. Ash was surprised. He remember this boy but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Wait, your Ash Ketchum! It's me Angie from Solaceon Town and from that camp!"  
Iris and Cilan looked at Ash. They waited until it clicked him.  
Ash:  
"ANGIE! Wow, sorry. You look so different!"  
Angie:  
"Well, a friend of mine gave me these clothes and threatened me to wear them for Unova."  
Everyone went to the lounge and talked. Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket are dining at a café in a town near a river. With a snap of her finger, Jessie calls for the waiter and orders a cappuccino, "and make it rocket fast". The waiter, apparently caught on to the word 'rocket', subsequently serves her 'the' cup of cappuccino, its cream taking on the shape of a bridge. With very clear intentions of what to do next, the cream is then stirred into the coffee. The sky glows a reddish-orange as sunset approaches. Oshawott is fully healed and Ash recalls it into its Poké Ball. Iris passes a comment on the two Darumaka, and Nurse Joy subsequently reveals that together with a Darmanitan, the two Darumaka actually lived in harmony with the residents of the town they were in. However, the three Pokémon were not seen together anymore, and the two Darumaka suddenly started stealing food for no apparent reason. Seeming to have sidetracked from the Darumaka, Iris notices a clock tower in the middle of the city. Nurse Joy then explains to them that the bell of the tower had stopped ringing, and the tower would soon be demolished. Iris expressed regret when Ash's stomach started growling.  
Angie:  
"Some things never change!"  
Ash glared at Angie but Angie's stomach growled.  
Ash:  
"Some things never changed about you!"  
Ash and Angie had a glaring contest but laughed. The gang went to eat dinner. As there was a full moon on that night, Nurse Joy tells everyone that she will be preparing dumplings for them.  
Angie:  
"Can we help Nurse Joy?!~"  
Nurse Joy said yes so they went into the kitchen. When they got there, the group were then greeted again by the two Darumaka, who were ready to escape with their dumplings. With much speed and agility, the two Zen Charm Pokémon jumped out of the window. Ash and Angie sent out their Pidoves hoping to catch them, and at the same time to find out the reason behind the thefts. The 2 Darumaka continued jumping wildly and away from the group, and into an alley. They then jumped in opposite directions and split up at a T-junction. Ash and Angie follows the Darumaka with the dumplings, while Cilan and Iris follows the other. Despite so, the 2 Darumaka eventually manages to evade the group, leaving them clueless as to where they had run off to. When they regathered, Ash and Angie's Pidoves gestured to the 2 Darumaka who were then sneaking into the clock tower. The group followed. the group chases after the 2 Darumaka up the staircase of the clock tower. On realizing that Ash and Angie are following closely behind, the 2 Darumaka panic and speed up. When the group reaches the top, they find the partially moonlit room empty, until the 2 Darumaka are seen pressed against the top of the wall in a shadowy corner of the room. Without Ash or Angie knowing, the 2 quickly jumps off the wall and aims 2 coordinated Flamethrowers at Angie and Ash, to which they both dodges it just in time. However, in the heat of the action, the ladder at the back of the room caught fire, setting the room ablaze with reddish-orange sparks. Ash sends out Oshawott, and the Sea Otter Pokémon aims its Water Gun at the burning ladder. As the flames started to extinguish, the ladder collapses, and the 2 Darumaka jump up, once again aiming their Flamethrowers at Ash and Angie. Immediately, Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, and in a clash of fire and electricity, an explosion follows. Ash then commands Oshawott to attack the 2 Darumaka with Water Gun, an attack which hit and sent both Darumaka flying into the air. However, the pair countered by Resting while they were being hit, and they landed softly, tethering about their bottoms like an egg, upright on its broader end. As Ash and the group inch closer to inspect, the 2 Darumaka suddenly wake up and jump across to them. When Ash and Angie tells them they didn't want to battle them, the 2 stare at each other blankly. Cilan adds that they were only trying to find out why the 2 of them were stealing food. The 2 Darumaka then decide to trust the group, and waddle across to underneath the hole which the ladder one stood. As they point to the top of the hole, Ash and Angie understands that they both want to get to the top, and decides to help them. With Cilan's assistance, Ash manages to climb to the top of the hole and sends out Snivy. Grabbing Pikachu first, then the 2 Darumaka, Snivy was able to bring Ash and his companions safely to the top. Before the group could proceed, Iris notices that there is a significant amount of heat generated from the floor above. The group then ascends a ladder to find a Darmanitan under a large bell, its Zen Mode having being activated. Ash checks his Pokédex. Cilan explains that during Zen Mode, Darmanitan's Special Attack increases significantly, giving rise to its Psychic abilities. Its physical attacks, however, are compromised. Iris complains about the heat generated by the Darmanitan. Meanwhile, the 2 Darumaka unwrap the bag with the dumplings, allowing Darmanitan to guide the dumplings to its mouth using Psychic. Ash and Angie then realize that the Darumaka are stealing food to feed the immobile Darmanitan, while Cilan notices that as long as Darmanitan is in Zen Mode and is using its Psychic abilities, it will generate a lot of heat. Iris questions why Darmanitan doesn't change back into its Standard Mode despite having being fed dumplings, and the 2 Darumaka returns with the answer - a thick metal rod in the shape of a question mark. Cilan suspects the rod to be used as a hook, and the group soon realizes that the bell Darmanitan is sitting under is actually floating! Cilan extrapolates that Darmanitan actually prevented the heavy bell from dropping to the bottom of the clock tower when the hook had broken. Incapable of motion, Darmanitan had activated its Zen Mode, in which it used Psychic to levitate the bell. However, that also meant that it was not able to eat, causing the 2 Darumaka to steal food to feed their immobile companion. Iris then applauded their efforts, causing the 2 Darumaka to smile. Suddenly, Darmanitan starts intensively glowing red, prompting Ash and his friends to take action, as it would burn right through the floor. Throwing a Poké Ball each, Ash, Angie, and Cilan send out 2 Tepigs, and Pansage respectively. When the hook was thrown into the air, the Tepigs sprayed it with Ember, but nothing significant happened. Immediately, Darmanitan started emitting fire. The 2 Darumaka then offered to help out. Once again, Pansage threw the hook into the air, and the Tepigs used Ember. This time, however, combined with the Flamethrowers of the 2 Darumaka, the iron hook glowed red-hot. Pansage, under Cilan's orders, used Bullet Seed and shaped the hook into the shape of an *S*. Ash promptly sends out Oshawott. With Water Gun, Oshawott cooled the hook, and it dropped onto the floor. Pikachu inspects the hook and picks it up, satisfied. Ash and his friends then question on how to get the hook to the top of the bell. In response, Darmanitan uses Psychic on Ash, Pikachu, and the hook, causing them to levitate to the top of the bell. Ash grabs the hook from Pikachu, and hangs it at the top of the bar. He then reaches out and attempts to grab the bell handle, while Iris, Angie, and Cilan cheer him on. Just before Ash grabs the handle, Darmanitan deactivates its Zen Mode, and Ash, Pikachu and the bell fall... right into the hands of Darmanitan. With a great upward thrust, the bell now in mid-air, Darmanitan performs a series of leaps to the top of the bar, and grabs the bell before it could drop any further. Iris, Angie, and Cilan gasp in awe, apparently surprised at what had happened. Ash, followed by Pikachu, jumps off the bell and then thanked Darmanitan. Darmanitan winks, and then places the bell back into the hook. With a triumphant leap off the bar, Darmanitan is rejoined by the 2 Darumaka. They approach the group, grateful for what they have done for them. Ash advises the 2 Darumaka not to steal any more food, and they reply with a sheepish grin. Ash and the group are now headed to Nacrene City. As they walk towards onto a bridge, Nurse Joy stops them and informs them that the clock tower won't be demolished, only repaired. To their delight, Nurse Joy also informs them that the Darmanitan and the 2 Darumaka have made the clock tower their home. Cilan then expressed happiness at the thought of Pokémon and people living in harmony. The group then spots Darmanitan and the 2 Darumaka standing at the top of the clock tower, smiling and waving at them. The group bids the 3 Pokémon a final goodbye, before setting off for the Gym in Nacrene City.


	2. Bloom Is on Axew!

**Angie is coming back!~ She has decided to start her journey with Shinx. How will she survive with romance and jealousy in the air? Find out in Adventures In Unova with Angie!~ Starts at episode 8 of the BW series. **

**Episode 9- The Bloom Is on Axew!**  
As Ash and his friends are on their way to Nacrene City, Cilan and Iris had stopped somewhere in the forest to battle. He points at Cilan and Iris. Ash and Angie are observing them from the side. Ash, observing them from the side, questions why he isn't the one battling. Iris tells him that he is too serious, and a Volt Tackle from Pikachu would be too unbearable for Axew. She then commands Axew to use Scratch on Pansage. Slowly, Axew trots over, and Pansage starts firing its Bullet Seed - one seed at a time. However, before Axew could even reach Pansage, the extremely gentle Bullet Seed attack proved too much for Axew, and Axew starts crying. Iris runs over to console Axew and Ash hears her telling Axew that it was only a practice. Cilan then explains that they are practising so as to get Axew used to battle, and it was agreed previously that only 'soft' attacks at twenty percent will be used. Ash claims that battles are more productive when full effort is being put in, and Iris rebukes him for not being a gentleman and for acting like a child. Cilan tells Ash that as one of Axew's first battles, they should let Iris decide how it should be conducted, which Ash reluctantly agrees. When Axew is feeling better, Iris tells it to perform another Scratch attack on Pansage. Slowly, Axew trots over to Pansage, but the latter blocks its attacks by grabbing the fin on its head. As Axew flails its arms around, Iris complains and requests Cilan to be more serious. Cilan tells them that they are being serious; this is the strategy they usually employ in Gym battles: to block the opponent's attacks then follow up with a close-ranged attack. Pansage then charges its SolarBeam. As Iris panics, Ash asks if Axew knows any other moves it could use to counter. Iris then claims that it has one other move, but while contemplating on whether or not to use it, Pansage unleashes the SolarBeam attack which it had been charging: a tiny fleck of light which hits Axew squarely in the head and causes it to roll over. Shortly after, Ash tells Iris to let Axew use 'the other move' as using a variety of moves is also part of training. Frustrated, Iris orders Axew to use Dragon Rage. Axew starts charging energy, its belly glowing in blue light. As its mouth gapes open, ready to launch the attack at Pansage, it suddenly blunders, causing a gigantic explosion and a large crater to form. All but Axew were then covered in soot and severely surprised by the attack.

**With Team Rocket**  
Meanwhile in an abandoned building, Jessie, James and Meowth are huddled together in front of a computer-like device. Giovanni appears on the screen, and instructs the Team Rocket to travel to the Desert Resort. As it appears, the Desert Resort is at the center of an energy flow with the same energy signature as the one found at the Dreamyard. Obtaining such an energy is a key component of Team Rocket's ultimate plan, and as such, they are to meet up with another Team Rocket agent to investigate a meteorite fragment that is located there.

**Back with the Gang**  
Taking a break on the trunk of a large tree, Iris glumly explains that Axew has not mastered Dragon Rage yet. Ash, Angie, and Cilan then joke that it was more like a "sneeze" than a "rage", which only offends Iris. As Iris is troubled by Axew's Dragon Rage, she reveals to them that Axew only knows the 2 moves it had used earlier on, and with regard to its Dragon Rage, it always explodes instead of being shot out as a ball. Iris was hoping that by taking things slowly, it would gradually improve its performance. Meanwhile, Axew returns with fruits it had plucked from a tree, and was praised by Cilan. It then returns to the tree to pluck more fruits. As Ash and Cilan comments positively on Axew's potential, Ash then offers to battle with Iris' Axew. However, Iris refuses to, and says she does not want to lose. Ash and Cilan then became curious as to how she got Axew in the first place. She then explains that it was given to her by the old matriarch from her hometown, a place which specialized in raising Dragon-typed Pokémon. There, it was a traditional rite of passage for a young Trainer to be given a Pokémon, and to go on a journey where they would grow together. A Trainer had to raise the Axew he/she was given into an Haxorus, a proof that the Trainer had grown to fully understand its Pokémon and its heart. As they had already left their hometown for some time, Iris became concerned about how Axew was developing and thus requested to battle Cilan.  
Angie:  
"I understand!~ But babying that poor pokemon won't work!"  
Iris starts to think about it but she then realizes that Axew had disappeared.

**With Axew**  
Meanwhile, Axew stands on a thin branch, trying to pick a cluster of fruit dangling near the edge of the branch. As it inched closer and stretched out, Pikachu cries out in warning. A while later, Axew finally moves close enough and grabs one of the fruit. However, the branch it was standing on now bends threateningly low; as the stalk of the fruit cleaves from the tree, the branch springs up, and Axew loses balance, tumbling down into the bush below and into between the horns of a sleeping Pokémon. Alarmed, the gigantic purple centipede-like Pokémon awakens from its slumber and shakes its head rapidly and violently, trying to free Axew from its horns. For a moment the Bug Pokémon tried to escape, Pikachu jumps off the tree and attacks it with Iron Tail. Enraged, it charges at Pikachu only to miss and send the tree behind Pikachu flying into the air. Pikachu tries to run away, and Axew attempts a Dragon Rage attack on its captor. However, once again, the attack explodes before it could be launched.

**With the Gang**  
The group notice the explosion, and realizing where Pikachu and Axew were, they run towards it. Pikachu comes running in the opposite direction, and upon seeing Ash, he tries to explain what had happened. The gigantic bug Pokémon pops out from behind a bush and Axew is heard screaming, apparently being shaken wildly again. Ash checks his Pokédex and realizes it's called a Scolipede. Scolipede appears in front of the group and begins chasing the group, firing Toxic globs that dissolves a large rock and a nearby tree. Ash and Cilan then attempt to battle it and rescue Axew, using Pansage and Snivy. Pansage starts by firing Bullet Seed at its feet, and while the wild Scolipede finches, Snivy grabs its horns. However, Scolipede proved too strong against Snivy when it spun her around wildly, thereby causing her to faint from dizziness. Scolipede then continues its rampage. As it approaches Ash and Cilan, Iris steps in front of them and takes out another Poké Ball, hesitating to send the Pokémon out. After Ash had reminded her about the urgency of the situation, she plucks up her courage and hurls the Poké Ball into the air, releasing a curled up Pokémon. Ash then checks his Pokédex, and it is revealed to be an Excadrill.  
Angie:  
"Does Excadrill do this often?"  
Iris:  
"Yes but back to Scolipede!"  
Iris begs the stationary Excadrill to assist her in saving Axew. However, after being ignored, she decides to help Axew herself and devises a plan. Pansage starts charging SolarBeam while Ash sends out Tepig. Together with Pikachu, Tepig attacks Scolipede at its feet, delaying its advance and giving Cilan's Pansage time to launch its SolarBeam to stop the Scolipede in its tracks. Right from above, Iris grabs a vine and swings over Scolipede's head, grabbing Axew's leg and then landing safely. The team then celebrate; Ash recalling Tepig, and Cilan, his Pansage. However, their celebration is short-lived, as Scolipede recovers and turns to Iris, ready to attack. It brushes its hind feet against the ground in preparation to charge, but doing so, it accidentally knocks Excadrill and sends it rolling away. Agitated, Excadrill burrows underground and surfaces, hitting Scolipede in the face. The 2 Pokémon stare at each other, eyes glowing with fury; a battle is about to ensue. Ash asks Iris to give commands, but Iris simply states that Excadrill won't listen to her, and as such, the team watches as Scolipede launches another Toxic attack at Excadrill. Excadrill, being a partial Steel-type Pokémon, is not affected by Poison-type attacks, and merely slaps the toxins away. Excadrill then uses Drill Run, before tossing a charging Scolipede into the sky and across the forest as it tries to use a counterattack. Excadrill lets out a victorious roar, and as the group express their gratitude towards it, it stares into the sky for a while before grunting and returning back to its dormant drill-like state. Iris recalls Excadrill. Cilan then encourages Iris to train at her own pace with both Axew and Excadrill, when Ash offers to battle them. Iris refuses again, telling Ash that if he wants to battle so badly, then he should battle with Pikachu. Taking her comment literally, Ash excitedly agrees and both Trainer and Pokémon stand across each other in the open ground, taking their places and ready to battle. Ash tells Pikachu to shock him with Thunderbolt, and subsequently ram him with Volt Tackle, to which the Electric Mouse Pokémon complies. Cilan comments that they both are a truly unique couple while Iris is awestruck that they took her seriously. Ash and Pikachu continue their electrifying battle while lighting up the entire forest, as both Iris and Cilan watch, speechless.

**After**  
Iris:  
"Thanks for helping me and Axew!~"  
Axew:  
"Ax Axew Ax ew eww!~"  
Angie watches them.  
Angie:  
["Why did I come on this journey?! It's obvious that she and him have feelings for each other! Forget, I'll just travel on my own!"]


	3. Run Away! Rival Battle for Club Champ!

**Angie is coming back!~ She has decided to start her journey with Shinx. How will she survive with romance and jealousy in the air? Find out in Adventures In Unova with Angie!~ Starts at episode 8 of the BW series. **

**Episode 10- A Rival Battle for Club Champ! **  
**During the Camp Out Angie's POV**  
I woke up looking at everyone. I looked at Ash. I mouthed,  
Angie:  
"I'm sorry."  
I took my hat, backpack, and pokeballs.

"Axew?"  
I turned around to see Axew awake. I turned back to Luxuria Town and ran towards it, shedding little tears.

**In the morning No 1's POV**  
Ash woke up ready for the day.  
Ash:  
"I'M PUMPED!~ COME ON! WE GOTTA GO TO LUXURIA TOWN!"  
Axew started to point where Angie used to sleep.  
Ash:  
"What Axew?"  
He looked where Angie had slept.  
Ash:  
"Where's Angie?"  
Axew pointed to Luxuria Town.  
Ash:  
"No way! SHE GOT A HEAD START THEN ALL OF US! IRIS, CILAN HURRY UP WE GOTTA GO TO LUXURIA TOWN!"  
Iris woke up.  
Iris:  
"Your such a kid Ash!"

**In Luxuria Town**  
Iris:  
"Are you sure Angie's here?"  
Ash:  
"Yeah!~ OH LOOK THE BATTLE CLUB!"  
He races straight for the Pokémon Battle Club. He enters the building, and immediately starts searching for Trainers, while Iris and Cilan catch up, panting and breathing heavily.  
Iris:  
"Such a kid. But what about-"  
Ash:  
"TRIP! HE'S IN HERE!"  
Iris, having never met Trip before, gives a doubtful look, while Cilan exclaims in surprise. Cilan explains that Trip had once been to his Gym in Striaton City, and was awarded the Trio Badge. Iris becomes even more puzzled, and Ash explains that Trip was the Trainer he met in Professor Juniper's lab and the one whom he first battled in Unova. Ash shouts in excitement when Don George suddenly appears behind him, seemingly unable to remember Ash. Ash wonders if he is from Accumula Town, and soon learns that there are Battle Clubs located everywhere in Unova, each club is run by a Don George of an identical, extended family. Don George then shows them his family picture: the Don George in Accumula Town stands at the back row, while he himself is in a half-squat position in the front row, all surrounded by similar looking Don Georges in different poses. Don George then activates the built-in Xtransceiver in the Trainer-searching machine and tries to contact Trip. Trip is taking pictures when his Xtransceiver rings. He attends to it, and Don George greets him, informing him that Ash requests a battle with him. Ash appears soon after and subsequently Iris and Cilan, who both introduce themselves. While Trip is surprised that Cilan is not at his Gym, Ash interrupts and displays his excitement for the battle. Trip, however, does not seem very interested and goes on to explain how his Snivy easily defeated Ash's Pikachu. Ash rebukes, saying that it was due to Zekrom that Pikachu was unable to use electric attacks (Cilan became particularly interested at this and Iris tells him the story at the back), and now Pikachu is not his only Pokémon - he had obtained other Pokémon as well. (His agitation caused him to kick the machine.) Trip then appears at the entrance of the Battle Club, requesting a Full Battle. Ash paused for a moment, and tells him that he has only five Pokémon. Trip looks at him in disbelief, and while he appeared to be considering, Ash takes out his Trio Badge and shows it to him. Trip grins for a moment, then tells him that he has obtained two Badges. He then goes on to apologize to Don George, saying that he will not battle a Trainer with only one Badge and five Pokémon. Following that, he taunts Ash and wonders if all Trainers 'from a countryside area like Kanto' behave like the way he did. As he taunts him even further, he finally prepares to leave. However, after Iris passes a sarcastic remark calling him a 'kid', and Cilan recites a short prose on his battle expectations, Trip changes his mind and declares that he wants to battle Ash, 5-on-5.

**At the Battle Field**  
Don George stands in the center-side of the field, reciting the rules of the battle while Ash and Trip stand across each other, ready to battle. As Don George waves his hands and declares the battle open, Trip sends out Tranquill, the evolved form of Pidove. Ash checks his Pokédex, then sends out Oshawott. Proudly announcing that Oshawott once belonged to Professor Juniper and helped him win his Trio Badge at the Striaton Gym, Ash starts the battle by telling Oshawott to use Water Gun. A jet of water was shot into the air, but Tranquill turns abruptly and dodges it. Under the command of its Trainer, it moves lower to the ground and uses Aerial Ace - first striking the Sea Otter Pokémon from the front and knocking off his scalchop, then finally returning from the back and hitting it, causing it to faint. Don George, being the referee, declares that Oshawott is unable to battle.

**In the Background**  
Angie watches Ash and Trip battle.  
Angie:  
"I knew he would be better off without me."  
Then she keeps watching them battle.

**Back At the Battle Field**  
Ash was left awestruck, unable to comprehend what had happened as Trip tells Ash that Tranquill has the Ability Super Luck, allowing Tranquill to more easily land critical hits. Ash recalls Oshawott, then sends out Tepig. As Trip tries to taunt Ash, Ash starts the round again by telling Tepig to use Ember. As red flames shot out from Tepig's snout, Tranquill dodges it again and sweeps past Tepig, clearly displaying its skill and speed. As Tepig continues firing into the sky, Tranquill continues dodging, until it breaks apart into a flock - Trip had told it to use Double Team. Tepig stares blankly at Tranquill when Ash calls out to him - Tranquill is now using Work Up, increasing its attack power; it glows a bright red and turns around, facing Tepig and readying its next attack. Once again, Trip tells it to use Aerial Ace, and Tepig stares at the flock, unable to determine which one is real. Quickly, the flock of Tranquill combines into one, it glows red again and flies low into the ground, straight at Tepig. With a bang, a repeat of what had happened previously to Oshawott had taken place: the Pigeon Pokémon had struck Tepig from the front and back, and Tepig now lay sprawled on the ground, fainted. Don George declares Tepig as unable to battle. As Ash recalls Tepig thanking him for his hard work, Trip taunts him for not knowing his basics as a Trainer. Ash, feeling slightly angered and knowing he's falling behind quickly, now decides to send Pikachu into battle for the next round.

**With Team Rocket**  
Meanwhile, the Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth, are gathered in the center of a garbage dump in anticipation of a person's arrival. Officer Jenny suddenly shows up, her fellow policemen having surrounded them and climbing over the garbage. Apparently the Jenny at Striaton City had informed all the other Jennys about them, and the trio are now wanted in Unova for their capture. Nevertheless, Team Rocket remain calm and composed.

**Back At the Battle Field**  
Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, however Tranquill is able to dodge. Trip notes his surprise that Pikachu is actually able to use Electric-type attacks and has Tranquill use Work Up again. The Flying Pokémon glows red again and attacks Pikachu from the front and then the back with its Aerial Ace. Pikachu lies on the ground, but he picks himself up. Trip is then determined to repeat what Tranquill had done to Oshawott and Tepig. He commands Tranquill to once again, use Aerial Ace. Ash, spotting his attack pattern, asks Pikachu to grab hold of Tranquill's feet. Pikachu takes the hit, but grabs onto Tranquill's feet as it flies by and sends it (as well as himself) crashing into the ground. Ash then tells Pikachu to toss Tranquill, and Pikachu responds and swings Tranquill into the air and out of control. Ash then commands a Volt Tackle, and Pikachu immediately powers up and heads straight to Tranquill. Trip screams for Tranquill to dodge, but it's too late and Pikachu scores a direct hit. Both land, and Tranquill is left knocked out and unable to battle allowing Pikachu to win the round. Iris, Axew and Cilan watches from afar and cheers on Ash. While Ash is savoring his victory, telling how different Pikachu was from the battle at Nuvema Town, Trip sends out his next Pokémon, Servine. Ash and Pikachu look at Servine in surprise. As Ash recalls the match in Nuvema Town with Trip's Snivy, Cilan tells Iris how Trip had obtained the Trio Badge with his Servine by defeating Chili and his Pansear.

**With Team Rocket**  
Meanwhile, Officer Jenny and her policemen are advancing on Team Rocket, ready to arrest them should they decide to escape. Suddenly, a rushing truck barges into the dump and causes the surrounding policemen to flee from the dangerous vehicle. The truck drifts, swerves and skids to a halt beside Team Rocket. As the door opens ready to pick the trio up, the driver is now revealed: the agent which Giovanni had arranged for them to meet. As fast as they could, they got into the vehicle and Officer Jenny's crew followed on motorcycles and police cars; a chase had begun. Officer Jenny drove forward, and the two vehicles are now neck to neck. Officer Jenny demanded them to stop the truck but the truck suddenly picked up speed - it was driving on a half-constructed road where it abruptly ended in mid-air. The truck still pushed on: it drove past the point where there was any road at all and was toppling down into the ground below. Right before the truck could overturn any further, the top hatch opened. As Officer Jenny banks her motorcycle and skids to a halt, she watches the explosion from the truck below, and the Team Rocket trio whom escaped from her flee into the sky with the mysterious Team Rocket agent. Having escaped Officer Jenny, the agent now hands over a briefcase to James. As he prepares to leave, he tells them his name: Pierce. He then escapes into the clouds, while the trio now make their way towards the Desert Resort through the sky, knowing they now have a new ally in Unova.

**With Ash**  
Ash tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail against Servine, and Pikachu powers Iron Tail up. Trip tells Servine to counter with Cut, and Servine speeds along the ground and successfully blocks Iron Tail using the attack. Trip then tells Servine to use Leaf Tornado. The Grass Snake Pokémon whips up a tornado of leaves and grass and hurls it at Pikachu, drawing him into the vortex. As the tornado lands, it smashes Pikachu onto the ground and causes him to lie flat on its belly. Dazed, Pikachu gets up, and Ash tells him to use Volt Tackle. Responding to his Trainer, he gets up, charges itself with electricity and attempts to tackle Servine. However, just as Pikachu was about to hit, Servine side-steps and scores a direct-hit against Pikachu with Cut, taking him out of the battle. As Trip remarks that he has four Pokémon as compared to Ash's two, Ash sends out his Snivy. Iris then wonders why Ash does not send out Pidove, which is a Flying-type and would be an advantage against Grass types, while Cilan reassures her that Ash has plans of his own. Snivy starts the round by using Vine Whip, but Servine dodges them completely. She then attempts to use Leaf Blade, but misses and Servine follows up with a Leaf Tornado. The tornado, like it did on Pikachu, draws her into the vortex then slams her onto the ground. Being a Grass-type, the attack does not cause Snivy too much damage and she gets back on her feet almost immediately. Trip taunts Ash that his Servine is an evolved form of Snivy. Ash, however, does not take the bait but actually has a plan. First, he asked Snivy to use Vine Whip, and Servine, once again, dodges it easily like it had before. Next, while Servine is distracted by her Vine Whip, Ash tells Snivy to use Attract. Snivy fires the attack, and luckily, as Servine is male, he becomes infatuated with Snivy, and he is thus unable to attack. Eventually with a series of Vine Whips and a well-aimed Leaf Blade, Servine succumbs to Snivy's attacks and fainted, leaving Trip with three Pokémon.

**With Angie**  
Angie:  
"Nice job Ash but victory won't last long."

**With Ash**  
As Ash celebrates, Pikachu jumps with joy and Snivy gives a wide smile. Trip recalls Servine and while admitting he did not expect the move Attract, Ash recalls his Snivy. For the next round, Trip sends out his third Pokémon: a Frillish. Ash checks his Pokédex, then sends out Pidove. Pidove begins by using Air Cutter, only for it to be blocked by Frillish's Protect. Trip tells Frillish to use Water Pulse, and the Floating Pokémon shot a ball of water at Pidove, causing her to be trapped in the sphere. As the Baby Pigeon Pokémon struggles to breathe, the sphere of water suddenly starts to vibrate before exploding, sending her flying towards a window and causing her to faint. Don George then declares Pidove unable to battle. Ash is now left with Ash sends out Snivy and tells her to use Vine Whip, Cilan gasps loudly and Iris shouts out immediately in protest. Ash was elated that he managed to hit Frillish, but he became shocked the moment he saw Snivy: she seemed to have taken a curse of some sort and was emitting a dark bluish-purple aura. Trip then talks about Frillish's Cursed Body Ability which can cause any physical attacks used against Frillish to become disabled, and Iris who lambasts Ash for being ignorant and acting like a small child. Snivy attacks again with Leaf Storm, but Frillish blocks it with Protect, followed by a Night Shade: the partial Ghost Pokémon glows purple for a moment, and blasts purple waves at Snivy, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground on her knees. As Frillish celebrates its achievement, Snivy uses Leaf Storm and catches Frillish by surprise. Immediately, Snivy attempts to use Attract, but fails as Frillish evades it, jumping away at the time when the Attract is supposed to hit its target. Cilan notes that only a Pokémon with such a high speed like Frillish would be able to dodge the Attract. Ash decides to take a risk and tells Snivy to use Leaf Blade on Frillish. Snivy lands the attack, but unfortunately it isn't enough to take Frillish out and even worse, Snivy is hit with Cursed Body again which blocks Leaf Blade. Trip commands Frillish to use Water Pulse again: Frillish creates a ball of water to form and shoots it at Snivy who became trapped inside. As the globe of water exploded, Snivy was flung out onto the field, confused. Trip now takes advantage of the situation, telling Frillish to use Hex. As Snivy was already confused, the attack did more damage. Snivy's eyes glowed eerily before she could not take it anymore, and fainted. Don George then declared Snivy unable to battle, and subsequently Trip the winner of the match. Ash recalled Snivy. At the end of the battle, Trip taunts Ash for being a poor Trainer and tells him that while Pikachu and Snivy show promise, the others were pathetic and Ash should reconsider using them in future. As Trip was about to take his leave, Ash challenges him to another battle in the future, to which Trip promises to consider. As the door closes behind him, Iris and Cilan try to console Ash. However, Ash was not at all disappointed, but determined to surpass Trip and to become the best Trainer that ever was.  
**,.,,.**  
**With Angie**  
Angie:  
"Man, I better get out of here before he finds me!"

"ANGIE?!"  
Angie:  
"Uh-oh!"


End file.
